legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion
The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion redirects here. This is because of the North American naming system. |release=NEC PC-9801 - May 24, 1996 (JP) PlayStation - August 27, 1998 (JP) Microsoft Windows - Dec. 7, 2000 (JP) PSP - June 2, 2005 (JP), Nov. 15, 2005 (NA) |genre=Role-playing game |modes=Single-player |ratings= |platforms=NEC, PlayStation, PC, PSP |external link = Gagharv Trilogy Home Page (Japanese) |}} The Legend of Heroes IV: A Tear of Vermillion, known as in Japan, is a role-playing game originally developed by Nihon Falcom Corporation. It is the first game in regards to the timeline in the "Gagharv Trilogy". This game is a remake of the original game released for the NEC PC-9801 in 1996. It was also released in 1998 for the PlayStation and a 2000 release for Microsoft Windows PCs. This game was the first US-released Legend of Heroes game since Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes for the TurboGrafx-16. The US release dropped the number from the title, and was known as simply "The Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion". Some confusion was caused by the US release of this game. While the remake of The Legend of Heroes IV was the first to be released in the US, the PSP remake of its predecessor, The Legend of Heroes III, had been released several months before it in Japan. The Legend of Heroes III was eventually released in the US in 2006, with its title changed to The Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch. Story Opening The setting for the fourth of the Legend of Heroes and the first in the Gagharv Trilogy takes place in the fictional land El Phildin, fifty-six years before "Moonlight Witch". The story begins with an insight to the past. Avin and Eimelle are orphaned children living in Cathedral. Avin was 8 while Eimelle was 7. Avin retrieves milk for the cat Eimelle brought into the chapel. They both watch the kitten drink to its content. Before long, Oracle Ollesia yells at them to take cover. Cathedral is under attack. Lord Bellias and his minions attack the chapel. He is after Eimelle who he calls "Durga's Daughter." He is stopped by Supreme Priest Esperius. Both have a conversation of how Bellias used to be destined to lead the Bardus Church someday and how Bellias became traitorous. The two wizards fight each other. Esperius dies after being attacked with a rising spell. The two kids and their oracle attempt an escape before being captured by Bellias. Gawaine, the "Sage of power," fights to fend off the attack. The rest make an exit to the monster cart. The cat screeches after hearing the spell cast. Avin tried to rescue the cat, but is left in Gawaine's care. Ollesia and Eimelle escape to another place. Prologue Avin wakes up in the "Sage of Mercy's" house. Avin feels sick that he couldn't save Eimelle. Lemuras, the Sage of Mercy, tells him that he heard about the situation from Gawaine. He tells him that he couldn't do anything. Avin asks about Eimille only to hear that he doesn't know. Lemuras tells him that there will be a grave situation if he knew about her existence. He tells Avin to deliver a letter to someone in Ourt Village. There, he learns about his home. After getting the letter, someone chases him. That person is Mile. He gets a red marble and then goes back. Sage Lemuras tells him of the Festival of Nepthys, the town deity. Avin joins Mile in finding the two charms and throws them into the pond going the Nepthys' shrine to grant the wish. Avin wishes to see his sister again. Avin's charm doesn't make it past the center of the pond, this crushes Avin's hope of seeing his sister Eimelle again. Mile throw his charm wishing will Avin see his sister Eimelle again, Mile's charm makes it past the center and Avin ask why Mile used up his failed wish. Mile replies that his wish last year came true. Main Characters * Avin '''(Age 17):' The main protagonist. He sets out on a journey to find his sister Eimelle who has been separated from him for years. He has a short temper and is very impetuous, but is usually kept in check by his calm best friend Mile. * 'Eimelle (Age 15):' A kindhearted and modest girl. Avin's young sister and only family. Her kindness extends even to those who would hurt her, as she treats the wounds of one bested enemy. She is known as "Durga's Daughter", an important figure in the plans of Octum's Apostles. * 'Rutice (Age 16):' The main heroine, at least the for the latter half of the game. A member of the heretics under Bellias, but later reneges when their methods prove too cruel. Plagued with self-doubt about her path in life, she gradually falls in love with Avin as he supports her. * 'Mile (Age 18):' Avin's close friend. He is concerned about Avin, and travels together with him. His calm demeanor allows him to defuse his friend's anger, protecting him from making mistakes. * 'Shannon (Age 17):' A pure and innocent girl. She is rescued by Avin and his party and instantly falls for Mile when she wakes up and sees him. Her outspoken love and affection for her "prince" perturbs Mile greatly. * 'Martie ' (Age 24)':' A young adventurer who is training to become a minister for the Royal Family. He uses the bounties he earns adventuring to pay for his tuition. He is the first character that joins Avin and Mile on their quest. * 'Muse ' (Age 18)':' A mysterious and confident young woman who uses a whip and helps the party fight the Syamseal Gang, who are threatening the kingdom. MUSE is an acronym of her true name. * 'Douglas (Age 28):' One of the Adventurer's Guild's most prolific adventurers, "Lightning Sword" Douglas is a skilled swordsman who befriends Avin and Mile. He is training himself to one day use the Thunder Sword, a keepsake from his deceased master. * 'Lucias (Age 23):' Another renowned adventurer and Douglas' eternal rival, "Sapphire Eyes" Lucias is an exceptionally fast swordswoman who also trained with Douglas' master. Her relationship with Douglas is prickly at best, though she helps the party regardless of his presence. She's the role model of Sapphie from "Swordswoman Sapphie" series of novels. * 'Archem (Age 15):' A young girl from Spirit Forest who is good friends with the friendly Meefa creatures that inhabit it. She helps the party stop the Meefa hunts and develops a crush on Avin. * 'Baron Conrad' (Age 32)':' The benevolent leader of Balloa, who takes it upon himself to protect his land alongside his soldiers. This tends to worry his wife Theresa. * 'Rael' (Age 13)':' An exceptionally talented sorcery student who often cuts class. His teachers worry about his mischievous attitude, especially considering his potential for spellcraft. His favorite food is puddings, and it shows in his incantations. * 'Professor Elenoa' (Age 20 version / 26 and PSP version)':' A talented sorcery instructor who takes it upon herself to reel in her errant student Rael. She and Rael usually help the party as a pair. * 'Michel De Lap Haven' (Age 28)':' A mysterious sorcerer who helps Avin, Rutice & Gawaine on their journey. You originally meet him on Truth Island. He also appears in The Legend Of Heroes: Song of the Ocean and The Legend Of Heroes: Prochecy Of The Moonlight Witch as an old man by the name of Grandpa Lap. * 'Thomas' (Age 27)': A young sailor with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He is the owner of the Planetos (originally Gawaine's) and wants nothing more than to navigate across the ocean to new lands. Like Michel, Thomas appears in all three games in the Gagharv Trilogy. Although in The Legend of Heroes: Prophecy of The Moonlight Witch, he goes by the name of Grandpa Roule. * '''Rouca (Age 14):' A young teenager who is actually Rutice's brother. He is an able young engineer who works in Guia, an industrial city. At the end of the game, he upgrades the Planetos and it evantually becomes the Planetos II. * 'Gawaine (Age 61): The Sage of Power who serves the Bardus Church. He's also the former owner of Planetos and is hailed as "The Hero of Sea". In battle, he wields a giant mace and possesses the ability to cast White Magic. * Madram (Age 36) :' A powerful warrior who trained under Gawaine. He seeks revenge for the death of Dominique, the previous Daughter of Durga. He is aligned to neither God, resenting that the war between them cost him the love of his life. * 'Dominique (Age Unknown) : She was the "Durga's Daughter" before Eimelle. Octum's Apostles murdered her before the game begins. Gallery File:Legendofheroesvermillion.jpg Legendofheroesvermillionfalling.jpg Category:Gagharv Trilogy